


the secret

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hello friend! I'm asking for a blurb in which the reader and Timothee are co-stars and have a secret relationship! Thanks!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	the secret

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

It was pouring, and you were smiling, leaning against the wall of the alley with your head tilted out to the center, your neck swiveling back and forth, water dripping from your hair as if you were in the shower. Your body guard stood a few feet away, hugging himself and grumbling about the weather. It wasn’t unlike him to grump on about something, so you ignored it. Shivering and giggling, you stamped your feet up and down with excitement, it was so secret, so yours. 

There he was. He rounded the corner so fast that he almost slipped on the slick concrete, and you covered your mouth so he wouldn’t see you laugh. He ducked around large drips of water, rooftops creating their own rain, meeting you halfway and looking around you. 

“There’s no one else here?” 

“Just Jack,” you whispered, gesturing to your bodyguard with a small flourish. Timmy beamed and pulled you close, putting his hand on your cheek to kiss you. It was so dark, the lights of the city flashing in and out of view. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, these private, special moments were addicting and dangerous. If anyone found you…

“Come back to my place,” he pleaded through the kiss, his hands traveling along your hips. “No one will see you.”

You laughed against his lips, moaning into his mouth when his hands found your ass. “Yes they would.” 

“God dammit, put a fucking hoodie on.” 

“They’ll see me, Timothée…” You let your head fall back as his mouth explored your neck, the rain landing hard on your face and dripping down your ears, neck, and hair. 

“Then I’ll come to you.” 

“And they won’t see you?” 

He whined loudly in your ear, squeezing you closer. You made eye contact with Jack and had to hold in a laugh, though it was only brief. 

“I just want to be alone with you for once.” 

“Come to my trailer tomorrow on set.” 

“I think that might raise some eyebrows.” 

You groaned in frustration and pushed gently against his chest until he stepped back a bit, the rain falling loudly between you. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I need to think,” you breathed, leaning your head against the brick wall behind you. He put one hand next to your head and leaned in, kissing you lightly again. 

“Let’s just go for it, baby…” 

He was so sure, it was so tempting, your knees buckled beneath you. 

“And what if we get caught?” 

“Then we get caught.” 

You gasped and shoved him playfully, giggling loudly when he shook his curls and sprayed you with water. “Timmy!” 

“I’m serious, who gives a fuck anymore?” 

“I give a fuck!” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want the world all over us, I just… I want you to myself for as long as possible.” 

He smirked, sliding an arm around your waist and leaning his forehead against yours. “You just like running around in secret.” 

“Maybe,” you admitted, biting your lip and watching his mouth. 

Jack yelled out suddenly, scaring the both of you. “We gotta go, wrap it up!” 

“Fuck, please?” He begged, kissing you again. “I can’t keep meeting you like this, I want more.” 

You nodded without thinking, kissing him back and tangling your fingers into his wet hair. “Okay.”

“Fuck, really?” 

“Shut up, where, do you want me to come to you?” 

“I don’t care.”

“I’ll come to you, I’ll go inside and go to a different floor or something.” 

“Hold onto Jack like you’re with him,” he said with a large grin. 

“Timothée, Jack is like sixty-five, fuck off.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” he whispered, pecking you lightly on the mouth before turning and striding back down the alley. 

You watched him go breathlessly, turning and stumbling over a bag of garbage before winding your arm through Jack’s to exit the other end. The rain was pouring harder by the time you reached your car, which you had parked several blocks down. Hopping inside, you gasped for air, digging around for your cell phone and praying that it was still working. 

Two texts. 

In my car. x

You in yours?

You quickly answered. Yeah, Jack parked a bit of a ways off. 

Room 914. Jack knows the address. 

“Jack can I take your hoodie?” 

“Do I get a tip for that?” 

“C’mon Jack, don’t be smart.” 

“Fine, but you owe me one.” He reached behind the seat for a fist bump, and you grinned, gladly giving him one. 

“Deal.” 

“Where we going?” 

“Tim’s.”

“Fuck, really? That a good idea, toots?” He looked at you in the rearview mirror. 

“I don’t care.” 

“If you say so.” 

He drove around a few streets to draw attention away from anyone who had seen you get into the car, cussing at other drivers and smoking a cigarette with the window down. You squeezed water from your hair, giggling quietly at the puddle on the floor. He’d kill you. 

“Alright, babe, we’re here,” he pulled over suddenly, glancing at his phone. “I think.” 

You glanced outside, seeing a large apartment building that looked all too normal. Ninth floor. Grabbing Jack’s sweatshirt and tugging it over your head with the hood up and your phone stuffed into your bra, you ducked your head and got out of the car, running quickly inside and quickly punching the button for the seventh floor. Several people walked by, but none seemed to notice you or particularly care to notice you. Hopping into a thankfully empty elevator, you waited with harsh breaths as the numbers rose, dreading taking the stairs the rest of the way. When the doors opened, you hopped out and pulled your hood lower over your head, walking down four different hallways to find that the stairwell had, in fact, been right near the elevator the entire time. 

Cursing softly under your breath you ran up the stairs to the ninth floor, your legs shaking, heart pounding, air coming in whistling gasps. Sitting for half a second on the top step, you pushed forward into the hallway, looking around. 

902.

Turning randomly to the left, you found the numbers beginning to rise until you met a T. Looking left first, then right, you found him standing in the hallway with his key, waving at you furiously to hurry. You laughed with glee and ran down the hall to his door, still dripping wet, scurrying quickly inside when he opened it wide. Shutting it quickly, he hooted and hollered in soft whispers as he locked the door. 

“Fuck yes! Fuck!” 

You laughed, your head falling back as he strode across the space between you and wrapped his arms tightly around your body, burying his face in your neck and kissing it openly. You released a quiet moan, sliding your fingers into the curls at the base of his neck. 

Finally. No prying eyes, no questioning glances, no flashing cameras. Just you and Tim. 

He lifted his head and beamed, kissing your nose lightly and then pecking you gently on the lips. His hands traveled to your hips to hold you against him, and you wrapped your arms around his neck tightly, shivering. 

“Can I have a towel?” 

“Fuck, of course,” he mumbled, his lips having found your jawline. “My bad.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” you chuckled, watching him quickly go from the room to wherever his bathroom may be. Looking around, having been there only once very briefly with the director and several other cast members (it paid to be filming in New York) you let yourself truly sink into the space, the smell of him, the sight of his private life on display for you and only you to see. You moved quickly into the kitchen so as to stop dripping on the carpet, though it was only water.

“Alright, here we are,” he announced proudly, entering the room with two towels, both large and fluffy and blue. 

“Thank you, darling,” you said, kissing his cheek before wrapping it around your hair and squeezing tightly until it stopped dripping. You then did your best to pat yourself dry, though your clothing clung to your skin like a needy child. 

“Want something else to wear?” 

The idea was extremely tempting. “I don’t think I can be here long, Tim. My agent will be calling soon, she’ll kill me if she finds out we did this.” 

“Fuck,” he whined, tossing the towel onto the floor and weaving his hands into your wet hair to kiss you. You kissed him back openly and deeply, in a way that you couldn’t do anywhere else, tugging him closer by his belt loops and enjoying the bulge that pressed against your lower stomach. 

“Don’t think I don’t want to,” you gasped into the kiss, massaging his sides and sliding your fingers slowly under his shirt. “I do.” 

“Don’t tease me,” he groaned, kissing down your jaw and neck. “You know how badly I want you.” 

“Soon, someday soon, we’ll find a way.” Glancing at the clock behind him, stress began to rise in your throat. “I have to go.” 

“Seriously? It’s been like ten minutes, mon cherie.” 

“I know, but I’m so nervous-“ You were cut off by a blaring ringtone from deep within your shirt, how you had managed to keep your phone dry was a mystery. But it was her. “Fuck, she’s going to kill me. I hope Jack didn’t rat me out.” 

“Jack would never do that to his toots.” 

“You’re right,” you giggled, answering the phone. “Hello?” 

“Where are you, you need to be back to your trailer early tonight, we have filming with him in the morning and I swear if you snuck out to see him again-“ 

“I’m in his apartment, don’t yell at me.” 

She nearly shrieked. “Y/N! Do you have any idea what would happen if you were seen?” 

“Maybe I want to be seen.” 

Timmy’s eyebrows shot up, a slow smile creeping along his features. 

“Not right now, after we finish filming.” 

“I’m not going to flaunt my relationship to promote the film,” you said angrily, squeezing your phone. “If I want the world to know, it’s because I’m proud to be with him. Not because I want more money.” 

“I understand that, but naturally it’s what the director wants from the both of you, since you’re already together.” 

You sighed loudly and ran your fingers through your hair. “I don’t want to.” 

“Then we’ll figure something else out,” she said haughtily, and you wanted to smack her, not for the last time. 

“Fine. I’m on my way.” You hung up, exasperated and stressed. 

Tim pulled you close to kiss your bottom lip tenderly before sprinkling kisses along your cheeks, nose, eyelids, and forehead. “We’re going to make it.” 

“You know he wants us to flaunt our relationship to promote the movie, right?” 

“I had a feeling he would want that.” 

“I’m not doing it.” 

“I don’t want to either. This isn’t some fake bullshit to make money. This is real.” He squeezed you, kissing your lips softly. “At least for me it is.” 

“You know it is for me,” you replied fiercely, putting your hands on his cheeks. “Fuck the world.” 

He nodded and kissed you harder, more passion dripping from his tongue, you allowed yourself a final moment with him before releasing him with dismay. The idea of leaving him, once again, totally unsatisfied and in need of more time, made you want to cry. 

“Are you alright?” He sensed your emotion as if it shone through your skin like a neon light. 

“I just hate this, I hate that we can’t be normal.” 

“We’ll figure it out, sweetheart,” he whispered, resting his forehead on yours. 

You sighed and pulled your phone out, smiling when he kissed along your hairline. Texting Jack, you asked if he was still nearby. 

Parked four blocks down, can you keep your head down again? 

You got it. Which way?

Left. 

I’ll be right there. 

You gazed at Timothée one last time, putting your phone in your bra and wrapping your arms around his body to tug him close. He placed his hands on your cheeks and kissed you once more, slow and gentle, his tongue eager yet understanding its limits. You kissed him back fervently despite his slower moves, and he smiled into it, squeezing your cheeks and running one hand through your hair once more. Your phone beeped loudly, you sighed with frustration and pulled back, tugging your hood over your head. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow on set, baby.” 

“Not soon enough.” You were tired of the charade, though most of the film crew seemed to suspect something. 

He kissed your cheeks once more before gently ushering you to the door, his hand on your lower back. You wanted to cry as he opened the door, stubbornly pushing tears back and turning to kiss him once more, not caring about the open door, though the hallway was thankfully empty. He kissed you back and gently patted your behind, so you turned and walked out, lowering your hood and opening the door to the stairwell, disappearing from his view until the following day. 

***********************************

Not a moment. Not a single one. 

A month and a half later. You were standing in the midst of a small group of people who were all over you, fixing your hair, applying your makeup, straightening your dress. The premiere was that night at the Toronto Film Festival, the first of many showings that you would be attending. It was the first time you were going to see Tim in a few weeks, and your bones felt jittery. 

You suspected that your teams had teamed up against the both of you, because for the rest of the shoot you didn’t have a minute alone together. Whether his team was keeping him busy or yours was all over you, the most you got was the occasional private glance, a smile here and there. During the scenes you were at least able to touch him, kiss him, lose yourself in him. It didn’t even feel like acting. He was intense, pouring himself into his role and drowning in you at the same time. You could feel his frustration when he kissed you, his longing to have you alone, his desire to put his hands on you for the first time since you got together. 

“All set, love.” 

You jumped, pulled from your thoughts violently when your makeup artist stood back and spoke. “I am? That was fast.” 

“You’re just busy daydreaming, that’s all love.” 

“Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, baby.” She was such a sweet woman. 

You moved carefully to the mirror, turning this way and that to view your appearance. A long, flowing coral-pink dress with skinny straps and a band around the middle. Your hair was swept from your face, a gentle red lip, golden accessories and a lovely purse to match. Satisfied, you turned away just in time to hear your phone beep. It was his text tone. 

I can’t wait to see you, baby girl. 

Ditto x

I have a plan for tonight. We’re staying in the same hotel, you know. 

Really? That’s surprising. I can’t believe our teams let us do that. 

Perhaps now that we’re done they’re allowing us to have our time. 

So… what’s the plan? 

I’m going to come to your room when it’s over. And I’m going to spend the night with you. 

Your heart inflated, your knees buckling, the idea was almost too much. You had been together for several months now and had done nothing but have brief makeout sessions in dark alleys with the company of your bodyguards. But to be truly alone, to be touched everywhere, to make love with him… you shuddered from head to toe, smiling broadly and chewing your bottom lip. 

Baby girl? 

Yes, I’m sorry. 

Is that okay…? 

Of course, I just got lost in the idea of it. I can’t wait. 

I’ve gotta get down to the car. I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. 

See you soon, Timothee xxx

Xoxo

You shoved your phone into your purse eagerly, your palms sweating. Fixing your hair once more, you slid your heels on and followed your team and bodyguard down to the car. Sliding in, you pulled your dress in and fixed it carefully, leaning back against the seat. The drive was shorter than you imagined, and you were privately grateful, less of a distance to get back to the hotel to be with him. 

“Excited, toots?” Jack was dressed in a pristine black and white tuxedo as usual, his hair slicked back. You wondered if he thought it made him look tough. 

“Super excited.” 

“When did you last see him?” He knew that Tim was all you cared about in that moment. 

“A few weeks ago. But in private, the last time was when you took me to his apartment.”

“Shit,” Jack said. “That’s a long time.” 

“Believe me, I know.” 

By the time you got there the crowds were lined up at the barriers, cheering and yelling to get anyone’s attention that they could. Not seeing your boyfriend, you slid out of the vehicle and received a large response, screaming fans reaching for you to take photos, sign autographs, to have their own moment. You began to move down the line after taking a few photos by yourself, your hand on your hip. They were all so courteous and sweet, several of them giving you gifts and letters to read. You beamed the entire time, laughing at their silly jokes, shaking hands, hugging here and there. The entire time, though, you couldn’t help but glance back to the cars arriving, waiting for him, dying for him. 

When he finally arrived the entire crowd erupted like a screaming volcano. You turned quickly to see him standing for a photo before scurrying quickly over to his fans, laughing and smiling and immediately taking photos and signing things. You allowed yourself a moment to smile at him, appreciating him completely but not wanting to show your true reaction. 

He was wearing a dark red suit and black shoes, the fabric velvet and soft. His hair was pushed slightly to the side, a curl hanging down on his forehead here and there. You longed to push his hair back, to let your fingers go wild in his curls. Looking back down at the signature you had been in the middle of, you took a deep breath and tried to focus. But the next time you glanced up, he was watching you, a small grin on his face. Once you made eye contact you couldn’t help but smile broadly, waving at him and mouthing the word ‘hi’. He bit his lip before responding with his own silent ‘hi’. The moment was brief and beautiful, but you both knew that you had to continue to greet your fans, take more photos, act like nothing in the world was happening. 

By the time you reached the end of the carpet, you were exhausted. It was always tiring to greet and speak with so many people, overwhelming to say the least, but you loved it so much. They had come for you, they had put aside time and money to see you and have that brief moment, and you were going to give it to each and every person there. Turning back to find him, you saw him still a good ways down the line, moving much slower than you had. Shaking your head with a tiny smirk, you held up your dress and followed your team and agent inside the theatre. It was pleasantly cool, and you shivered, your bare shoulders covered in goosebumps. 

“Ready?” Your agent’s voice pulled you from your thoughts of him. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Leading you to your seat, you sat down and got comfortable, knowing that, unfortunately, Timothee was going to be sitting several seats down from you. Closing your eyes and leaning your head back, you took deep breaths again, trying to ground yourself in the moment, the here and now, not what was going to happen later. But it was hard, for he walked in with his team, and you immediately sensed his presence, opening your eyes to find him striding toward you. 

Holding your breath, you gazed up at him when he stopped in front of you, a quick glance over his shoulder to find that his team was speaking with yours. Alone for the first time in almost two months. Your skin prickled with anticipation and heat. Kneeling down in front of you, he placed a hand on your thigh, caressing the fabric with his thumb.

“You look fucking gorgeous.” 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

“Seriously,” he said with a straight face, squeezing your thigh. “You’re stunning. Breathtaking. I had to use every muscle in my body to keep myself from stealing you and running away.” 

You giggled, covering your mouth and placing your hand over his. “I wouldn’t have minded that at all.” 

He was smiling with a secret in the corner of his lips, a promise for later that night. “I can’t wait to get you alone.” 

“I can’t wait either,” you breathed, your eyes bouncing around his beautiful face. “I’m dying.” 

He chuckled and stood up straight when more people began to file in and fill the seats. He knew what his cue was. 

“I’ll see you after?” A small wink. 

“It’s all I’m going to think about the entire time.” 

He paused, his eyes on your mouth. For a moment you thought he was going to defy all of the rules and lean down to kiss you in front of everyone. But he simply turned and walked slowly down to his seat, settling in and locking his fingers over his lap. You watched him go before looking back over at your team, doing your best to look casual and not like the love of your life was going to make love to you for the first time in a matter of hours. 

The film began, and you realized quickly how difficult this really was going to be. Watching yourself on screen with him, kissing, touching, intimacy that no one truly understood… it was difficult. Sinking lower into your seat, you did your best to remain calm, your heart pounding in your chest. So aware, you were so aware of his presence a few feet away, and you began to bounce your knee with impatience. 

“Everything alright?” Jack wanted to know. He was on your immediate left. 

“I’m just eager for this to be over.” 

He nodded with understanding and went back to watching the film, which was, thankfully, almost over. The last half an hour or so was absolutely excruciating. You stood quickly when the clapping began, seeing him rise as well on your right side. The audience stood and clapped for over five minutes, cheering for you both and hooting and hollering. Your face was flushed, and you took the moment to smile at him, finding that he was already looking at you. It was obvious then, and you knew that anyone who was in the theatre would know by the way you were staring at one another. 

Breaking eye contact, you exhaled slowly and smiled around you at the clapping crowd. When they began to disperse, you found that your legs were shaking beneath your dress. The anticipation was a sweet, delicious high, and you held your dress up to exit the theatre with the rest of the people. Glancing behind you, you couldn’t see him anywhere, wondering if he exited a different way. Somehow, through the noise of the exiting crowd, you managed to hear your phone beep. Pulling it out so quickly that you almost dropped it, you opened a text from him. 

Meet me at the hotel. What room are you in? 

Your fingers were shaking as you texted him back. 

904\. See you soon… xxx 

Let me know when you’re there and I’ll come right up. 

You’re sure we shouldn’t go to the afterparty? 

I already told them I was too tired. 

Good idea. 

Turning to face Jack, you spoke loudly. “I’m not feeling very well.” 

“What’s wrong?” He furrowed his eyebrows, but you knew that he knew. 

“I have a terrible headache, I’m afraid it might become a migraine.” 

“I’ll take you to the hotel.” 

“Thank you, Jack.” A loud clearing of the throat behind you, you turned to find your agent following you with crossed arms. “What?” 

“You should be attending the party.” She was smiling. 

“But I don’t feel well.” 

“You sure?” She knew. She was letting you go. You wanted to kiss her. 

“Yes.” 

“I hope you feel better. You know, I heard TImothee didn’t feel well either.” She was smirking now. “Might be a bug going around.” 

You wanted to sink into the floor, for several people had heard her. From wanting to kiss her back to wanting to hit her within a few seconds. You wondered briefly if you should get a new agent. Maybe Jack would be good at it. 

“I hope not,” you responded with a shaking voice. 

“Feel better,” she replied, turning to the right to find the party as you and Jack turned left to exit the building. 

Cameras clicked and flashed as you made your way to the car, Jack holding your hand and ushering people out of the way. You were so thankful for him. 

“C’mon toots,” he said quietly, gently helping you into the backseat. Sliding in gratefully, you waved one last time to the cameras before the door shut. 

Tugging your phone out, you found another text from Timmy. 

I’m here. Awaiting you eagerly.

I love you. 

I love you. Please hurry to me. 

Jack is doing his best.

Tell him I said thank you. 

“Tim says thank you.” 

“For what?” Jack asked with a small chuckle. 

“I am not sure. Taking care of me?” 

“It’s my job, toots.” 

“Well I hope you enjoy it sometimes at least.” 

He looked at you in the rearview mirror, smiling. “It’s a pleasure.” 

The hotel appeared around the corner, and you found that you were shaking from head to toe, your teeth chattering together. Jack got out first and quickly opened the door for you, for there were no cameras or paparazzi in sight. You grabbed your purse and ran inside, praying no one would recognize you, praying no one saw him first. They could make the connection, and you didn’t know if you were quite ready for the world to know. 

Give me tonight, at least. 

Pushing the button for the elevator over and over, you leaned back against the inside wall as it began to rise. He was on the fourth floor, and when the number came up you held your breath and closed your eyes, you were so close yet so far away. 

Just a few more minutes, only a few more minutes. 

Ding. 

The doors opened, and you took an immediate left, running down the hallway with your dress streaming behind you. Quickly opening your door, you shut it behind you, tossing your purse onto the floor and texting him quickly, messing up the words several times before getting them right. 

I’m here. 

Omw. 

Running into the bathroom, you aggressively brushed your teeth before applying a slight bit of lipstick again. Fixing your hair, you stepped back into the main suite, pacing and trying to do more deep breathing. When he finally knocked, your heart nearly burst from your chest, sprinting across the room to open the door for him before you could even move. 

Crossing the space and kicking your shoes off, you opened the door and quickly pulled him inside, looking both ways down the hall to find that it was empty. 

It took all of two seconds before he had to up against the door, kissing you urgently, teeth bumping and lips swelling. You tangled your fingers in his hair and wrapped a leg around his waist, kissing him back, pressing your lower body against his growing erection. Finally. 

Tugging you quickly with him, he slid his suit jacket off, letting it fall without a care. You continued to kiss him, your hands moving down his chest to quickly unbutton the shirt underneath. He was gasping for air and breathing yours, his hands moving down your back to grip your behind. A small sound escaped your lips, and he growled, picking you up off the floor once his shirt had found it. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you placed delicate kisses to his temple as he carried you into the bedroom. 

Setting you down gently, he turned you around and unzipped your dress with a flourish, shoving it down and helping you step out of it. His hands wandered down to your hips, his mouth brushing your neck as your head fell back. 

“You’re… everything…” he breathed, his breath tickling your skin. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Please, please Timothee,” you gasped, sitting on the bed and pushing yourself backward. 

He beamed and kicked his pants off, crawling up over you before lowering himself and rolling his body down against you. You moaned loudly and kissed him again, urging him on, wanting him to never stop. Reaching behind your back, he gracefully swept your bra aside, his mouth leaving yours to travel down your neck and collarbone. You grabbed his hair and arched your back as he reached your breasts, sprinkling kisses along them, his tongue swirling around your nipples. 

“Fuck, Tim!” 

He groaned and went faster, down your stomach, his fingers finding the strap of your panties to shove them down and away. No hesitation, he was between your legs, licking and loving and tasting you. You cussed and wiggled around, your hand still in his hair. Every cell in your body, every bit of you was focused on him entirely, the sensations spreading through your veins. He applied more pressure and shook his head to create friction, his curls bouncing. 

“That feel good, sweetheart?” 

“God yes, fuck,” you responded, nodding quickly. 

Sitting up a bit, he licked his lips and slowly slid a finger inside of you before leaning back down to wrap his lips around your clit, working his hand back and forth as he sucked on your sensitive area. You were gasping and groaning, unable to breathe and not caring at all. You felt the pleasure begin to rise like an oncoming wave and tightened your leg muscles, tugging on his hair to keep him close. 

“Don’t stop, I’m so close, Timothee…” 

A soft grunt, he slid another finger inside of you and tapped his tongue rapidly against the fragile bud above your entrance. It came swiftly then, the orgasm taking you up into the sky, among the clouds, the pleasure streaking from between your legs to every inch of your body. You moaned his name through it, your body twitching and shuddering as it began to fade. Eventually he sat up, licking his fingers with lustful, dark eyes.

“Let me get the condom,” he whispered, sliding from the bed and pushing his briefs down. He dug around in the pocket of his jacket for a second before pulling one out, tearing it open with his teeth. You stared at his lust, unable to keep yourself from doing so, soaking in the sight and knowing it was for you and you alone. 

“Hey,” he said softly, climbing back over you and nuzzling your neck. “You okay?” 

“I’m ecstatic. I’m in love. Please, please make love to me.” 

He exhaled sharply with a quiet sound, reaching down to slide the condom into place. “Say it again.” 

“Make love to me, Timothee…” 

A swift and sudden thrust forward until he bottomed out inside of you. Releasing a loud hiss, you let your head fall back against the pillow as he began to rock back and forth, in and out, hips meeting one another in the middle. He buried his face in your neck and kissed the skin there tenderly, holding onto your hips securely as he began to speed up and found a steady rhythm. 

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned, squeezing your hips, your bodies moving together in perfect unison. “You feel so fucking good, baby girl.” 

You beamed and quickly rolled on top of him, kissing him hard and passionately, your tongue demanding and in need. He held onto your waist as you lifted yourself above him, lowering slowly until your ass met his thighs. His eyes rolled back, his own back arching, you took advantage of the exposure of his neck to kiss it fervently. 

“Don’t give me… a hickey…” 

“I won’t,” you mumbled, biting down gently on his earlobe as you continued to rock your core down into his. 

“God yes, I’m all yours, my girl,” he grunted, lifting his waist up to meet your every move, reaching a spot deep inside of you that sent stars through your vision. 

“Fuck!” 

“Right there?” He sounded so desperate, thrusting upwards into you, his eyes on your chest. 

You nodded quickly, placing your hands on his chest and bouncing up and down on him. He assisted your movements with both hands, his chest heaving, sweat sparkling on his forehead. Eventually you stopped moving entirely as he continued to thrust his hips up into you, your eyes fluttering open and closed as another orgasm threatened to take over. It was explosive and sweet, and you fell forward into him, crying out against his neck as he twitched and came as well, filling the condom. Continuing for a moment to lift his body into you, he eventually stopped moving, his arms encircling you slowly. 

It was quiet for a long while, the both of you working to catch your breath as he traced his fingers lightly up and down your back. You had never felt so close to anyone, and you draped your leg between his, placing gentle kisses along his shoulders. 

“How do you feel?” His voice was raspy. 

“I’m so happy, Timothee. I’m so in love with you.” 

You could hear the smile in his voice when he responded. “As I am in love with you.”


End file.
